The Story of The Five Amigos 3
The Story of The Five Amigos 3 is a fan-fiction written by MarioFan65. This story is a prequel, parallel story, and midquel to Happy Feet Three and the sequel to the animated story hit, The Story of The Five Amigos 2. It was released on January 8, 2017. Characters *Ramón *Raul *Rinaldo *Nestor *Lombardo *Carmen *Ramen *Emilie *Rimon *Limon *Tamón *Mendi *Florentina *Hernan *Lonzo *Corazana *Angelo *Estefan *Estevan *Elian *Enrique *Amigos *Raphael *Dantel (minor) *Roy the Elder (minor) *The Elders (Adélie Village) (minor) *Xever the Elder (minor) *The Elders (Cape Adare) *Lovelace *The Mighty Sven *Gerald the Puffin *Tracy the Puffin *Hector the Puffin *The Elders (Atlantic Puffins) *Mixer the DJ Puffin *Kentucky the Puffin Rapper *Lars Gavunsterson (mentioned) *Girta (mentioned) *Mumble *Erik *Gloria *Seymour *Atticus *Bo (Boadicea) *Miss Viola *Terry the Penguin *Mary *Ashley *Dorcena *Edwin the Emperor Penguin *Lauren *Noah the Elder *The Elders (Emperor Penguins) *Polar Bear Squad **King Polar (the main antagonist) **Sharon the Polar Bear **Minty the Polar Bear **Zion the Polar Bear **Harold the Polar Bear **Zyana the Polar Bear **Uncle Bradley **Aunt Sally *Leopardy the Leopard Seal (the secondary antagonist) *Bill (cameo) *Will (cameo) *Boss/Alpha Skua (the tertiary antagonist) *Dino *Vinnie *Frankie *Brokebeak *Francesco *The Adélie God (ending only) Chapters *Chapter 1: Set Up the Movie *Chapter 2: Beginning of a Aftermath *Chapter 3: Back to Cape Adare Production On December 2013, MarioFan65 announced to make a prequel to his Happy Feet Three story, focusing on the Amigos when they first met the Polar Bear Squad. It was set for a 2014 release until moved to a 2017 release. Characters from Happy Feet Three will make a return in this story. Trivia *After the real Happy Feet Three movie comes, a remake will not be incluled but there will be a prequel to the real one soon during the future. *Unlike the first two stories, it features a lot of characters than from the first one, but the second one has a little bit. *This is the first The Story of The Five Amigos story with a style of the Mystery Science Theater 3000 when a character in silhouette commenting on the movie being shown, similar to The Lion King 1½. *This is Bill and Will's first appearance in The Story of The Five Amigos series but as cameos during the story. *This is the third time to feature King Polar as the main antagonist, the first two was, Happy Feet Three (MarioFan65's Version), and The Story of Terry the Penguin. See also *''The Story of The Five Amigos'' - the first fan-fiction of The Story of The Five Amigos series. *''The Story of The Five Amigos 2 - the sequel to the story, ''The Story of The Five Amigos. Gallery Tamón (New Redesign).png|Artwork of Tamón Mendi (The Story of The Five Amigos 2).png|Artwork of Mendi Ramon's Father (Fanon).png|Artwork of Rimon Limon (The Story of The Five Amigos).png|Artwork of Limon Ramen (MarioFan65's Character).png|Artwork of Ramen Emilie the Adélie Penguin.jpg|Artwork of Emile Alonso (MarioFan65's Character).png|Artwork of Alonso Zurina (MarioFan65's Character).png|Artwork of Zurina Xever the Elder (HFFW).png|Artwork of Xever Angelo by NewMarioFan65.png|Artwork of Angelo Mixer the DJ Puffin.png|Artwork of Mixer the DJ Puffin Kentucky the Puffin Rapper.png|Artwork of Kentucky the Puffin Rapper Gerald the Puffin (MarioFan65's Character).jpg|Artwork of Gerald Tracy the Puffin (MarioFan65's Character).png|Artwork of Tracy Hector the Puffin (MarioFan65's Character).jpg|Artwork of Hector Adult Terry (HFFW).png|Artwork of Terry Mary (HFFW).png|Artwork of Mary Ashley the Penguin.png|Artwork of Ashley Dorcena (HFFW).png|Artwork of Dorcena Fanmade Happy Feet Character.jpg|Artwork of Lauren Adult Edwin (HFFW).png|Artwork of Edwin Florentina (MarioFan65's Character).png|Artwork of Florentina Hernan (MarioFan65's Character).png|Artwork of Hernan Corazana (MarioFan65's Character).png|Artwork of Corazana Lonzo (MarioFan65's Character).png|Artwork of Lonzo Dantel (MarioFan65's Character).png|Artwork of Dantel Snowy Plains (morning).png|Artwork of Snowy Plains at daytime Snowy Plains.png|Artwork of Snowy Plains at night Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:The Story of The Five Amigos